One Last Time
by touchinghearts
Summary: “Why…” he began angrily. “Do you have to leave me! Why do you have to forget everything? He swirled around to face the silent blond. Why... he whispered brokenly. Do you have to forget me? FF won't let me correct the summary.


**Title:** Last Time

**Rating:** PG13 (I don't know but I just put it because it's angsty)

**Genre:** Angst / Romance

**Summary:** "Why…" he began angrily. "Do you have to leave me?!" Still, the blond did not answer. "Why must you memories of us disappear? Why must you forget everything!?" The thief swirled around and it and it was revealed that even more tears had fallen. "Why…" he whispered brokenly. "Do you have to forget me?"

**Warnings: **OOC-ness, yaoi, angstiness (well, what I call angstiness anyway). I know that Dark is actually four hundred years old (well, I think he is) but earlier on in this fic might give you the impression that he's older. He's not, kay? I apologize if there were any warnings I missed. Consider yourself sufficiently warned.

**A / N:** I wrote this to satisfy an urge I had after seeing this one movie which I can't remember anymore. This story was written a long time ago and I just found it when I was looking through some books. Hope you like it.

* * *

The moon shone brightly over Azumano accompanied by the twinkling stars. They were the only things that lit the whole town. 

On this extremely rare occasion, no one was on the streets. Every single source of light was out and the air was silent.

Not even the smallest of small creatures moved. The wind did not rustle the leaves. The sounds were absent.

For on this night, one among hundreds; thousands; millions of nights, all was still as though frozen within one single moment. And in a way, it was.

The moon's ray shone brilliantly upon one single place. The large fountain, one of the most well-known places in Azumano, was illuminated dazzlingly though the surroundings shadows did not dance. The natural light did not stir, also caught within the trap of time.

But in the stillness of everything, something finally moved.

Sleek black wings spread, silently gliding across the air. The owner of the wings landed in front of the fountain, not a sound marking his arrival.

Now the moonlight reflected off Dark Mousy's expressionless face. He let it, knowing none was around to see him.

The violet-haired folded his wings, his real wings, that he only used once a century, and stared out into the black night sky that was littered with glittering diamonds, waiting.

He did not have to wait long for as the clock struck eleven, white-clad feet touched the ground in front of him.

Magnificent white wings stretched languidly before they lowered until the tips brushed the concrete ground. Golden eyes stared unblinkingly at Dark and long, silky blond hair framed an angelic face. Krad Hikari stood tall and proud.

Neither said a word, both surveying each other as though it was the last time they would be able to do so. And unfortunately, in reality it was.

At first, they didn't do anything before a small smile appeared on the angel's lips. It was quickly returned. Krad opened his arms and Dark readily spread into them, allowing them to wrap around his slender body in a tight but tender embrace.

Their eyes never lost contact and both could see various emotions battling for dominance within the other's mind. Though all around them was peaceful, inside everything was far from calm. The silence was not uncomfortable, much more comforting to say the least.

Their hosts were caught in the deep spell of slumber that had befallen everyone and everything else. None could disturb the angels.

Dark hesitantly laid his head on the angel's chest, reveling in the wonderful encasing him. It was one he was familiar with and knew could never be felt again.

Krad looked down at him, only gentleness upon his beautiful features. He knew it was only a matter of time before the thief would speak. And indeed, Dark did.

"I missed you," the violet-haired being said softly, his voice blending in with the silence; undisturbing.

"As did I," the blond replied just as quietly, tightening his hug.

If either of their hosts had been awake, they would've been bewildered at the utterances of the two. After all, they had seen each other just last night during Dark's latest steal. Counted with the fact that they were centuries old enemies, it couldn't possible for them to miss each other.

But neither if their Tamers were awake so none would question their actions.

Only they themselves knew; the deep secret that had been buried for many seasons, unearthed only three times since its creation.

"Is it true?" whispered Dark, sounding almost terrified. "Will this…is this really the last night?"

Krad stilled. He tilted the other's chin up so he would look at him. He was not surprised when he spotted the lone tear trailing down the pale cheek.

He brushed it away with a gloved hand.

"Yes, it's true," he said softly. "After tonight, all my memories of us will be erased permanently."

And Dark began to cry in earnest. He buried his head in the other's chest, sobs wracking his slender body.

The angel wordlessly hugged him closer into his arms and let him cry. He knew; no whispers of comfort, soft backrubs or little kisses would be of help. His white tunic was damp but he did not care.

Eventually, the violet-haired being stopped crying; only emitting soft sniffles every few minutes. However, his grip on the angel was still strong.

"This is so unfair," he said quietly, his voice shaky. "These special nights, these rare moments are the only things I have left with you. And I can't even have them."

Krad did not respond, unable to say anything through the lump in his throat.

"Your memories of us, of our happier past, only return one a century," Dark continued hiccupping slightly. And now they have to be wiped away. It is so unfair!"

The last part was shouted out and Dark broke free of the other's grip, holding himself as he turned around so it was his back that faced the angel.

"Why…" he began angrily. "Do you have to leave me?!"

Still, the blond did not answer.

"Why must you memories of us disappear? Why must you forget everything!?"

The thief swirled around and it and it was revealed that even more tears had fallen.

"Why…" he whispered brokenly. "Do you have to forget me?"

Only to this did Krad finally respond. He gathered his distraught lover into his arms again.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I'm so sorry that this has to happen. But it was the condition—"

"It was a ridiculous condition!" Dark interrupted bitterly. "You were dying! That deity said if I wanted to save you then I'd have to agree to whatever term he gave. I didn't have much of a choice!

"If I hadn't agree that I you would forget me and everything we have, then you would've died! At that time I was too desperate. I wanted so badly for you to not leave me. And in the end, you do anyway. It might as well be me who should die."

He looked up, his amethysts jewels glittering. "I love you," he stated with utmost sincerity. "I love you so much. I can't bear it if you turn back into that cold cruel hunter who hates me.

"Into the Krad I had to live for the last three centuries of my life with only brief moments of relief. The only reason I'm still here is because I longed to see you. The you I know.

"The only thing that kept me up was the thought that I'd be able to be with you again in just a century, just a decade, just a year, just a day. I could finally be with the person I love the most in all worlds in existence.

"No matter how short the time is, I'm still with you. But now, I'm not even allowed that!"

Krad silently watched Dark rant away. He understood and felt everything the same way his thief did. But he also understood that there was really nothing either of them could do.

Dark finally stopped, taking a deep breath. He shook his head before falling to his knees.

"I can't live without you. I don't care how sappy I sound but I'm serious. I could only last because of that one comforting thought and it is now no more. I can't live like this, Krad."

Shocked, the blond dropped by the violet-haired being's side.

"No!" he said forcefully, bringing Dark's head up to meet his eyes. "Don't kill yourself, Dark. As one last favor to me, promise that you'll live." His tone was pleading.

Dark could only stare at him before he nodded slowly. "Only for you," he whispered.

Krad pulled them both to their feet, embracing his lover again. "Know that I am really sorry that things turned out to be like this, Dark," he said sadly. "Really, truly sorry…"

Shaking slightly, he led the thief to sit at the fountain's edge.

"You still have our memories," he began softly. "Even if I don't, you still do. Keep them going, Dark. Remember them. So in a way, my memories will live as well."

"How can I, Krad?" Dark said, looking away at the velvety sky. "You'll forget me. And everything we had. How can I remember pleasant memories if the person I made those pleasant memories with will no longer be there?"

"There are many others you love; not just me," said the blond firmly. "There are those who love you just as much as I. Live for them."

Dark turned back to face him, his eyes raging with emotions.

"What I feel for them all combined is nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"Dark…" Krad could not say anything more. He knew, his love would concede to his wish a one last favor to him. But that didn't help ease the pain he felt.

They sat on the fountain afterwards, their heads close together as they whispered of a lifetime that had passed long, long ago. During the time they had believed that they would always be together.

They laughed softly, happily, forgetting the inevitable moment that would cause the biggest change in both of their lives. And unfortunately for the two lovers, that time cam too early.

The faraway clock suddenly broke out of the time warp and began to chime. It was twelve midnight and it was counting down the final seconds.

Eleven.

"No," Dark said, horrified as he clutched Krad's tunic frantically. "No! It's too soon!"

Ten.

Krad could only smile softly as he drew the thief in for one last hug.

Nine.

"Goodbye, Dark," he whispered in the other's ear. "Remember me."

Eight.

"No!" cried Dark. "Time is going too fast!"

Seven.

Krad enclosed them in his large white wings.

Six.

"Promise me you'll remember," he said pleadingly. "Please."

Five.

"I promise," said Dark, choking back another cry. "I'll always remember you."

Four.

"I love you, my little thief," said Krad nuzzling their noses.

Three.

"I love you too," whispered the violet-haired being. "I wish we could be together."

Two.

One lone tear traced its path down the angel's cheek as he leaned in for one kiss. One final, lingering kiss.

One.

A thick cloud passed over the moment, causing everything to turn pitch black so the lovers could their last moment to just themselves.

The clock stopped and everything was silent again. Not even the smallest of creatures moved. The wind did not rustle the leaves. All sounds were absent.

The figures at the fountain were gone. Only a single glittering black and white feather had motion as it fluttered to the ground and disappeared, an embodiment of the precious thing that had been destroyed that night.

* * *

When someone you love only stays with you out of pity, you will feel bitter. But that feeling will eventually pass. For the bitter person would be the one who will leave to find a better life.

When someone you love ignores you, you feel angry. But it would have been forgotten once the person gets over it.

When someone you love rejects you, you will feel terrible hurt. However it, too, wouldn't have lasted long. For those who had truly loved the other, they would have been accepted.

When someone you love completely forgets you and now hates you, despite returning your love before, you will feel helpless with all the feelings above combined. It is much worse for this wound none can heal.

For this wound can never be healed without the help of the one who has forgotten.

* * *

Yeah well, this is what happens when one watches Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle one too many times. 

I know I should update 'Crazy School Trip' but I couldn't think of anything. I wrote this little idea during leftover time on my exam!

I didn't intend it to come out a bit sappy but I guess it can't be helped. Hope ya'll like it. I might put up a second chapter, if I have enough reviews asking for it.

Oh yeah, I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or grammar use I might have done. I'm just too tired to check and I want to put it up quickly so I can get a good night's sleep.

Ja ne and Goodnight!


End file.
